


First meeting

by theradicalace



Series: Papstablook fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Other, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicalace/pseuds/theradicalace
Summary: Papyrus and Naptstablooks first meeting.
Relationships: Napstablook/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papstablook fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687111
Kudos: 8





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write papstablook and somebody suggested i write how they first met. its actually pretty platonic but thats just cause its their first meeting. i guess this counts as a meet-cute? idk but i like the dynamic these two have

Papyrus was _not_ lost. Sure, he didn’t know Waterfall very well yet, and he had been here much longer than he had intended, but he was most definitely not lost!

He was just… taking the scenic route, that’s all! And because he was not lost, there was no need to contact anyone for help! 

However, he was starting to very much dislike being out and about. His feet were starting to hurt, and his clothes were wet, which was deeply upsetting. But that was okay! Because he was not lost, and he would be home very soon.

He took a right turn, only to find it was a dead end with… Snails? There was a small fenced in area with a few snails inside of it.

Well, there was no harm in stopping to look at snails for a bit, right? He had always liked snails. He would look at them for a bit, and then he would be on his way! To go home and definitely not be lost!

“”oh… welcome to blook family snail farm…”

If anyone asked, he would say with complete certainty that he did not jump when he heard someone speaking! Not even a little bit!

“oh……… i didn’t mean to startle you…… i’m sorry……”

He turned towards the voice, and saw a quite nice looking ghost. They seemed a bit nervous, though, and that just wouldn’t do!

“WORRY NOT, FRIEND! I JUST DIDN’T THINK ANYONE ELSE WAS HERE!”

They didn’t seem to be as comforted by that as he had expected. Perhaps it was time to change the subject!

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF SNAILS HERE! THEY’RE VERY NICE!”

“oh… do you like snails…?”

“I DO INDEED! THEY REMIND ME A BIT OF MY BROTHER! ROUND, AND NEVER IN A HURRY TO DO ANYTHING!”

“oh………”

Thinking of his brother reminded him…

“AH, I NEED TO GET HOME, BUT I’M UNFORTUNATELY NOT FAMILIAR WITH WATERFALL. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET TO SNOWDIN FROM HERE?”

“i could take you there…… it’s not far……”

“THAT SOUNDS VERY SMART! LEAD THE WAY, FRIEND!”

It ended up being a short, and very quiet walk. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind the silence, and was a bit disappointed when they reached the edge of Snowdin.

“we’re here…… you can let me know if you ever need directions again…… or not…… i should get going……”

“WAIT-!”

They were already gone. He hadn’t even gotten their name!

Well, that was something he would have to fix the next time he was in Waterfall! He made a mental note to himself to find them again later. They were very nice, and he would be quite sad if he didn’t get to see them again!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ theradicalace.tumblr.com for more ghost and skeleton adventures


End file.
